Game night
by WeCanDoItTogether
Summary: Maura and Jane get together on their usual friday movie night. But this time, Jane wants to play some games. Will this change their relationship. Rated M for content. ONE-SHOT


Right now and still don't have any idea what it's going to be about, we'll just see what happens. One thing for sure. They aren't involved… yet.

**Disclaimer**: If I did own them, they would have been married by now.

_ONE-SHOT_

* * *

Jane walks up to her friend's house for their usually Friday night. I had been a tough day and she was really tired. If it was anybody else she would have cancelled and gone home to sleep. But it wasn't anybody else. It was Maura, her ehm.. best friend. Yes, friend.

Maura opened the door to find Jane staring at something on her phone. That wasn't really a thing she usually found Jane doing.

"Jane?" she asked. The brunette's head immediately shot up and looked at the blonde. She quickly put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry Maura. Hi!" She said as she walked passed Maura, into her house. Maura closed the door behind Jane and walked to her kitchen, where she found Jane grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Tough day?" She asked her. Jane turned and sighed. "Yes." Maura hadn't been around that day, since there wasn't a case. All there was to do was paperwork but Jane had been tired from the start and she also got into an argument with her mother once again about finding a guy, making the day even harder. The worst part was that she hadn't had her friend there to cheer her up. She had been thinking about Maura all day, she knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help herself.

"What were you doing on your phone?" The blonde asked, making Jane startle. She was clearly on edge today.

"Ow nothing Maura, I was just playing a game." The detective said while walking over to Maura's couch and turning the television on. She sighed when she realized she had missed most of the football game that was on.  
"What game?" Maura asked, joining her friend on the couch and sitting a bit closer to the detective than usual (if that's even possible)."You don't know it." Jane said, a little more arrogant than her intention was. She turned her head sideways to stare into the blonde's eyes. Maura was being patient with her and Jane knew it, so she sighed and started talking while getting her phone from her pocket. "It's called 'draw something'. You have to draw something and someone else should guess what it is." The detective passed her phone over to Maura who was now looking at the screen. Jane turned her body a bit so that she could use the hand that was not pressed to Maura's body to press on something at the screen. A new round opened and Maura saw what she had to draw. She looked at Jane and turned the phone away from the view of the detective, who shot her an questionable look.

"This is not fair Jane, now you can see what I have to draw." She said while shifting a bit on the couch, away from Jane. She regretted it immediately.

The brunette laughed. "Maura, you don't get to play against me, you plan against other people. Here give me that." She said while grabbing her phone, "you're now playing against Frankie." She handed the phone back to Maura but instead of playing she rested it between her legs.

"What are you doing? Maura!" Jane said while trying to get the phone from between Maura's legs.  
The doctor slapped Jane's hand away. "I want to play against you Jane, can you put this on my phone?"

The detective now stopped fighting the blonde and smiled at her. "You sure? You don't want to watch some medical documentary or something?" Maura smiled back at her and handed Jane her own phone. "The game, please."

"Okay, okay. Now who's bossy." Jane said, teasing her best friend.

After 10 minutes the game was fully installed on Maura's phone. Maura had grabbed Jane another beer and picked a fancy bottle of wine for herself. Back on the couch, Jane handed over her phone and noticed that she was lucky, she got to start.

Her assignment was to draw a turtle. She drew one and added the word 'Bass' beside it. She then send it to Maura who had been patiently waiting on the other side of the couch, both woman were with their backs against one side of the couch, their legs somehow tangled together in the middle.  
Maura smiled like a child when she saw that Jane had indeed finished her drawing, she opened it and recognized her tortoise immediately. She rapidly started selecting and shifting letters, only to sigh in frustration when there wasn't enough space for the word.

Jane smiled at the blonde's face and changed her position on the couch. Crawling over Maura's legs and turning her head so she could see what was on the screen. Her hair was resting on Maura's chest. She could hear the other woman gasp underneath her.

When Jane saw what Maura had tried to typed she laughed out. "Maura! Don't think so hard!" She used her own hand to type in the right word. "Bass is not a turtle Jane, he's a tortoise." The blonde argued.

Jane looked up at Maura, one eyebrow raised. "Really, Maura? You think kids know the word tortoise? This is not a game for people with a IQ of 300 plus." Maura opened her mouth but Jane quickly interrupted, "Don't even think about it. No Google, not tonight."She said while putting one hand on top of Maura's head to make herself more clear.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Maura said, while pushing Jane away from her. Both giggled a little at the playfulness.

Jane loved watching Maura focus on something, she always had. She loved to watch her when the blonde did her autopsies, completely focused. But this was even more beautiful, watching the childlike twinkle in Maura's eyes as she drew something on the screen.

"Send." The blonde suddenly said, getting Jane out of her daydream.

She opened their game and laughed when she saw what Maura had drew. It was clearly a hockey player, with a hockey stick in the woman's hand and a ball on the ground. Jane realized that the girl was her, looking at the black afro Maura had created.

"Is my hair really that bad? Jane said, locking her eyes with Maura, again one eyebrow raised.

Maura shrugged "Sometimes." She got a kick in the leg from Jane for that. "Ouch Jane! I'm just being honest."

The detective give a light smile to the blonde on the other side of the couch. "I know Maura, I know." They shared a moment together, eyes locked and their mouths curled into a smile. Jane felt warmth flowing into her body, her belly filled with butterflies. Quickly she looked away and back at the game, only then realizing what Maura had actually drew.

It was indeed Jane as a hockey player. In the background there were two people fighting. "Attacker!" She screamed, kicking Maura again because of her excitement. The blonde moved herself a bit, away from the kicks from Jane. Jane was surprised Maura had remembered their conversation about Jane's position in her field hockey team, but then again, it is Maura after all. She remembers everything.

"Very good Jane." The blonde said while sipping from her wine. Jane decided that it was time for another game. She got up from the couch to get herself a beer. "What are you doing?" Maura asked, missing the warmth of Jane's legs against hers.

The brunette turned around and said "Getting a beer, what else?" she chuckled and moved back to the couch. Pulling Maura's legs up in the air to make place for herself she focused on the blonde.

"I wanna play another game."

"But this is so much fun, I think I can win this!" The doctor said, never looking up from her screen. _Geesh she really is adorable like that_ Jane thought. She sighed and then went to attack the blonde, putting her body over Maura's she started poking into the woman's sides, making her squeal and giggle. "Stop, stop! Jane-" She started laughing really hard now "Please.. I'll … play…" Jane immediately stopped and went back to her original position on the couch.

Ones Maura was recovered she looked at Jane who was drinking her beer, and becoming more and more drunk by the minute. She was also touching a bit more, which Maura didn't find to be a problem, at all.

"Okay then, what do you want to play?" A teasing smile was on Maura's face.

"I want to play truth or dare. And I want to start." Jane said it so fast that it seemed like she had planned this. "Okay Maura, truth or dare?"

Now it was Maura's time to pull a questionable face at Jane, "Jane, I don't even know that game."

Jane's eyes went wide at the comment and she spit out a bit of her beer. "Seriously? Not even in college."

"No, I found that playing games with my fellow students was a waste of time, at college the girls mostly played the games to get laid, if I wanted to get laid I had my ways, I don't need to play games for that. I found that I could better use that time to study." The blonde simply stated, like it was the most normal thing ever.

Jane's eyes however went wide with shock. She had never imagined Maura to be like that in college.  
"Okay then, you have to pick one, truth or dare. If I say truth you have to tell me the truth about whatever I ask you-" Maura raised a hand and opened her mouth to say something but Jane quickly covered it with her own, shushing Maura, "Yes, I know you always tell the truth it's just about the fact of asking more revealing questions and you having to answer them I guess. When you pick dare I say something and you have to do it, whatever it is. You can only refuse ones in the entire game." Jane was very excited about this, her cheeks were flushed and she was experiencing the effects of the alcohol very well. Maura seemed to be a bit more loose too now, but she hadn't drank as much as Jane yet.

The blonde shifted with her eyes, like she was thinking it over. "Okay, truth."

"Let me see," Jane said, she went to sit up straight on the couch. She pulled up Maura's legs again and put them in her lap. She slowly started stroking up the woman's calves. "What is the biggest mistake you have ever made during a autopsy?"

The detective watched her friend as she was thinking, trying to get her answer. "I dropped a body."

That made the detective burst out in laughter. "Do explain please." She said while watching Maura, a smile still on her face.

"Well, I didn't actually drop it, I had ordered a new autopsy table and since there was no one to put it together, I did it myself. Not the best idea ever. The table didn't hold when the body was on top of it and one side went down, taking the body with it." The brunette laughed even harder now, she could totally picture this happening to Maura. She liked the laughing right now because the sexual tension in the air was just too big.

"It wasn't funny Jane, I was covered in blood." Maura tried. The detective stopped laughing but now just sweetly smiled at the doctor _welcome back sexual tension._

"My turn!" Maura said, clapping her hands happily.

"Truth or dare." The blonde said, she was really hoping Jane would go with dare because she had a pretty good idea in her head.

The brunette sucked her lower lip in her mouth before making her decision. "Dare." She received a happy smile from the blonde for that.

"Go to work next Monday in a dress. And btw I get to pick that dress." She told her friend.

Jane's frowned and she sighed in frustration. "Urghh, Maura, you know I hate dresses." She took another sip from her beer, she didn't want to chicken out but she should make this deal a little better for her, and she just know how.

"Okay, how about this, I'll go in a dress if you will wear my clothes." She remembered how good Maura had looked in her clothes, simply stunning. Jane desperately wanted to see that again.

"Just so you know-" she added "I am only doing this because we don't have a case, people won't take me serious."

"People take me serious!" Maura said, seeming a bit offended by her friends' words.

"How could they not with your fancy talk." She said, again stroking playfully against the woman's calves, she wasn't even fully aware anymore of it.

A peaceful silence fell over them after that, while Jane was enjoying the moment, Maura wanted to continue going on with the game.

"Jane!" She gently nudged her friend's arm. "Your turn."

"Okay, truth or dare Maura?"

"Truth." Maura responded quickly.

"Maura! You have to pick dare the next time else this is not fair." Jane exclaimed, poking into Maura's calves. "Okay, okay, next time I'll pick dare, you happy now?" the doctor asked.

Jane nodded before going one.

"Okay. How many man have you slept with?" She asked, avoiding eye contact this time. Even though she was pretty drunk she still felt just a little uncomfortable asking this question.

Maura, however, didn't seem to mind the question. She usually told Jane about the men she was dating but she had to admit, not all the time.

"About 20, I think. Well, 17 man." She said while casually sipping from her wine. She didn't catch Jane's stare as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What are you, a walking sex machine?" She said. "And 17 man. What do you mean by that?" The detective asked.

Maura put her glass down and sat up, still keeping her legs in Jane's lap. She touched the woman's upper arm. "I think you are fully aware of what I mean by that, Jane."

Not caring anymore about the game or crossing a line Jane asked: "What is it like?" She looked into Maura's eyes, who didn't respond, she did not completely understood what Jane wanted to know with all the alcohol and adrenaline in her blood. "Kissing a woman I mean, what is it like?"

The doctor now climbed on top of Jane, straddling her. With her legs on both side of the woman underneath her she stared down into dark eyes, full of love and lust.

"It feels a bit like this." She said, while dipping her head down slowly until their lips met. Both woman had to pull back extremely quickly when they were met by some kind of magic between their lips.

"Wow." Jane said, mouth hanging open. "Does it always feel like this?"

Maura smiled. "Just with you." The words made Jane beam and she pulled the doctor in for a second kiss. The kiss started of sweet. Lips met and moved against each other. Both woman moaned when Jane pushed her tongue against Maura's lips, seeking for entrance. Maura happily obliged, helping Jane deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, tasting each other and fighting for dominance. They only pulled apart when the need for air was too big.

With their foreheads against each other, Maura was the first one to break the silence. "That was..-" "Amazing." Jane filled in.

"Yes." Maura said before pushing her lips against Jane's again for only a split second. She then moved her fingers against Jane's lips. "This is great for my knowledge about philematology."

Jane raised one eyebrow, staring into the woman's eyes. "Excuse me, your what?"

"Philematology, the sience of kissing." Maura said. "Did you know that the most important muscle in lips is the orbicularis oris, also known as the kissing muscle, it allows to lips to pucker. And your lips are the most sensitive muscles of your entire body."

Before Maura could go on, Jane pressed a finger against Maura's lips, with her other hand she grab the woman's waist.

"That is very interesting, sweetie. But right now, I just want to take you to bed and hold you."

She started to get up, placing both her hands on Maura's ass to lift her up with her. Carrying the doctor was not a problem for her, she was so light. A laugh escaped the woman's lips when she was carried on to her bedroom.

* * *

Brushing her teeth with Jane standing behind her, Maura realized that this was what she had always wanted. When both woman finished brushing the smaller woman looked in the mirror at their reflection. Jane had closed her arms around the woman in front of her, keeping her close. She just couldn't let her go. All of her drunkenness had disappeared and made place for adrenaline and love and butterflies.

"I love you, Jane." Maura said, turning around in her arms.

Jane's eyes teared up at the words, something Maura hadn't seen before from the woman. Sure she had seen Jane cry, but this was different. Tears of happiness and love streamed down her cheeks and she pulled Maura in for another kiss, she just couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you too, Maura, so much. I have for a long time."

"Let's get to bed."

* * *

Jane pulled the body in bed next to her into her arms. Spooning Maura, she sighed happily.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Jane."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. I could make it a longer story if you want me too, but right now it is still just a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't be too hard on me, first rizzles fic, and English is not my mother language.**


End file.
